The present invention relates to the positions of terminals of a recording/reproducing separation type magnetic head which copes with a high recording density, and the shape and structure of its lead-out conductors.
In connection with the pads of a magnetic head, there has been JP-A-6-103530 disclosing a layout method of bonding pads capable of freely setting lead-out directions of wires. This method contemplates to accomplish a smaller thickness and a smaller size by obliquely disposing the bonding pads to an air bearing surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproducing separation type magnetic head capable of reducing an electrode resistance to be connected to a reproducing device and selecting a winding direction of a recording coil irrelevantly to a direction of a current flowing through terminals for a recording device.
The first aspect of an embodiment of the present invention for accomplishing the object described above is that a slider including a recording and reproducing separation type magnetic head having a magnetic induction type device for record and a magnetoresistance effect type device for reproduction connected through lead-out conductors to terminals includes that a proximal end of a first lead-out conductor is connected to a proximal end of a central winding portion of a coil used for record, extended to an upper surface opposite to an air bearing surface of the slider from the central winding portion, and extended to a lateral direction along the upper surface of the slider, a distal end of the first lead-out conductor is connected to one terminal used for the record; and a proximal end of a second lead-out conductor is connected to a distal end of the winding coil, and extended to an opposite direction against the first lead-out conductor along the upper surface of the slider, a distal end of the second lead-out conductor is connected to another terminal used for the record.
A position of the distal end of the first lead-out conductor connected to the distal end of the coil used for the recording device may be located on a position where a length of the coil is the same length in winding both clockwise and counter-clockwise from the distal end to the proximal end of the central winding portion of the coil.
The coil used for the recording device and the first and second lead-out conductors may be constructed that the coil is wound in one direction; the first and second lead-out conductors are formed substantially in parallel; a substantially middle portion of the first lead-out conductor is connected with the proximal end of the central winding portion of the coil; a substantially middle portion of the second lead-out conductor is connected with the distal end of the coil; respective both distal ends of the first and second lead-out conductors are connected to one and another terminals used for the record; a portion at the first lead-out conductor extended to one direction from a connected portion where the first lead-out conductor and the proximal end of the coil are connected is cut apart; and a portion at the second lead-out conductor extended to another direction opposite to the one direction from a connected portion where the second lead-out conductor and the distal end of the coil are connected is cut apart.
The second aspect of an embodiment of the present invention is that a slider including a recording and reproducing separation type magnetic head having a magnetic induction type device for record and a magneto-resistance effect type device for reproduction connected through lead-out conductors to terminals includes that a proximal end of a first lead-out conductor is connected to a proximal end of a central winding portion of a coil used for record, extended to an upper surface opposite to an air nearing surface of the slider from the central winding portion, and extended to a lateral direction along the upper surface of the slider, a distal end of the first lead-out conductor is connected to one terminal used for the record; a proximal end of a second lead-out conductor is connected to a distal end of the winding coil, and extended to an opposite direction against the first lead-out conductor along the upper surface of the slider, a distal end of the second lead-out conductor is connected to another terminal used for the recording device; a proximal end of a third lead-out conductor is connected to a reproducing device; a proximal end of a fourth lead-out conductor is connected to the reproducing device; the third lead-out conductor is extended along an air bearing surface of the slider in a lateral direction; the fourth lead-out conductor is extended along the air bearing surface of the slider in a direction opposite to the lateral direction; and the respective distal ends of the third and fourth lead-out conductors are connected to one and another terminals for the reproduction.
The respective proximal ends of the third and fourth lead-out conductors may be connected to the reproducing device and extended along close to an air bearing surface of the slider in a laterally opposite direction each other, the respective distal ends of the third and fourth lead-out conductors are connected to one and another terminals for the reproduction present within the terminals for the record close to the coil.
The construction of the present invention described above can reduce the length of the lead-out conductors to be connected to the reproducing device, and can therefore reduce the electric resistance. The length of the coil is the same whether the winding direction of the coil may be clockwise or counter-clockwise. Therefore, even when the coil is wound either clockwise or counter-clockwise, the number of photomasks used for the production process of the terminals and the lead-out conductors can be reduced minimum and standardization of integrated circuits connected to the terminals becomes easier. Furthermore, the arrangement of such circuits can be made uniform. Even when the winding direction of the coil is unidirectional, the air bearing direction of the current flowing through the coil can be set either clockwise or counter-clockwise.